<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight reverie by yukyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048254">midnight reverie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyung/pseuds/yukyung'>yukyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Younghoon is an Actor, and they were roommates!, angst if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukyung/pseuds/yukyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin can’t figure out if the lack of sleep is getting to him and he’s simply dreaming of this or Kim Younghoon had actually just confessed to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight reverie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>completely self-indulgent and a raw draft bc i cbb to make it pretty. thanks lane for egging me on with this.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep has never come easy to Kevin. Whether it’s the constant stream of thoughts that attack him in the middle of the night or it’s his eyes simply refusing to listen to him, he just can’t sleep.</p><p>Tonight is one of those nights.</p><p>He’s tried practically <em> everything</em>. From drawing, to baking and he’s even tried taking late night walks to tire himself, but it leads to nowhere. He’s sick of it. Still though, he keeps on trying because Kevin Moon is <em> not </em> an insomniac... Well, that’s what he thinks anyway.</p><p>A book in one hand and a cup of warm tea in the other, he hopes he can at least have something to distract him from his thoughts. But the ink bleeds into the page, lines blurring together and his focus go astray. It’s hopeless. There’s literally nothing he can do.</p><p>From his right, he hears the door click open, the sibilance of slippers dragging across the wooden floor pulls his attention to his roommate Younghoon, who looks like he’s faced death and barely survived. Funny he should think that because he probably isn’t faring any better.</p><p>“Binnie…” His roommate starts, voice soft and Kevin looks at him curiously.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Can I quit?” Younghoon whines, as he envelops Kevin’s side on the couch, pulling the blanket over them. His arms spread wide open, hitting him in the process but Kevin keeps the complaints to himself. The words get stuck in his throat when he notices exhaustion heavy on Younghoon’s shoulders. “I’ve been up all night trying to set the tone for this one scene but everything feels <em> wrong</em>.”</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>He nearly forgets Younghoon is an actor now.</p><p>Kevin has known the older man for so long, courtesy of their mutual friend Jacob. He’s seen him through all his highs and lows, remembers how hard Younghoon worked so he could get this gig and he wants to <em> quit? </em> Not on his watch, he won’t.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” he says, setting both the teacup and book onto the table. Having both his hands free will provide better access to wring his neck. “I will destroy you before you think of destroying your career.”</p><p>“Um okay, that’s a bit dramatic.”</p><p>Kevin looks at him with a deadpan expression. He did not just say that.</p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>“Yes?” Younghoon smiles, cheekily.</p><p>He sighs. Does he even wanna bother? He can’t think properly when Younghoon is snuggling further into the blanket— <em> further into him</em>.</p><p>Instead of arguing, he settles for a more gentle approach. “You should sleep, you have to be in top shape for your filming soon.”</p><p>“And you? Why aren’t you asleep yet?”</p><p>“As if this isn’t a normal occurrence?”</p><p>“Touche...”</p><p>“But really though, hyung. Are you gonna stay up all night?”</p><p>Younghoon shrugs, “If I can perfect it by tonight, maybe I can sleep earlier.”</p><p>“Oh. I’ll keep you company then,” he says. Maybe he can at least convince him to sleep sooner or later.</p><p>It’s not that he’s unfamiliar with staying up late but he does worry about Younghoon losing sleep because his busy schedule will be hard on him. He knows Younghoon will go through such lengths just for something to reach his standards. And Kevin might be a hypocrite for thinking this way but he really shouldn’t feel that way because Younghoon has always done well even when he thinks he didn’t.</p><p>“Thanks Binnie,” the older man smiles at him. </p><p>God, that is one pretty smile.</p><p>He sees it everyday but Kevin still feels awestruck.</p><p>Shaking his head as to clear his thoughts, Kevin stretches his arm to get his drawing tablet on the table, pathetically reaching out as it barely grazes the tip of his finger.</p><p>In one swift motion, Younghoon grabs the tablet and hands it to him. “You could’ve just asked, y’know?” to which he laughs sheepishly because it didn’t occur to him to ask for help.</p><p>Then it’s quiet, the only sound comes from the slide of his pen against the tablet and the barely audible recitations from Younghoon. It couldn’t have been that effective if he was practicing that way, if Kevin had anything to say about it. But he keeps his mouth closed. When Younghoon’s focused, he knows not to disturb him until he breaks himself out of the zone.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long because he hears Younghoon grunt first before he actually sees the frustration roll off him in waves. The older rubs his face aggressively, and Kevin doesn’t know what compels him to grab his hands and stop him.</p><p>Honestly, he’s not sure it helps. But he hopes his presence can at least provide a bit of comfort for him. Younghoon is the most hardworking person he knows and Kevin wants him to know that he sees it, and he thinks what Younghoon’s doing is enough.</p><p>“Go to bed,” he tells him. “You look really tired.” And part of him wants to believe it’s because he’s worried about Younghoon (which he completely is) but he knows it’s more towards his silly little crush on him. This moment between them feels too intimate. It’s just not good for his heart, and he’d like to live a bit longer, thanks.</p><p>He thinks that, and yet, he runs his fingers through Younghoon’s hair, captivated by the way his dark strands thread seamlessly through his hands. His roommate relaxes by his side and buries his face into Kevin’s neck.</p><p>Younghoon hums dismissively, “I’ll sleep later. I’m too comfy right now.”</p><p>Kevin tries to refrain from rolling his eyes. He knows the feeling all too well, even the comfort won’t lull him to sleep until he’s satisfied with whatever he’s preoccupied with. Pulling his hand away from Younghoon’s hair, inciting a whine from him in which he ignores because he’ll go insane if he lingers on it, he pries the script from the older’s grip.</p><p>“Sit up properly, I’ll help you practice.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised, I just thought it’d be easier for you to get into the mood if you could actually rehearse it with someone.”</p><p>His grin is blinding when he says, “You, Kevin Moon– are a blessing. Thank you.” He quickly flips through the pages, cheering to himself when he finds it. It’s cute, he thinks. Kim Younghoon is cute. But that’s not important because he’s handed the script and quickly reads it over.</p><p>He knows this scene. It’s one of his favorites. Best friend perk lets him read Younghoon’s script, the less climatic ones, that is. This part in the drama isn’t the climax but personally, he thinks this is the foil to the main plot. The buildup that slowly brews with each word, each expression and Kevin can’t wait to see it on screen.</p><p>“I know you’ve read it before but I’d thought I’d give you a rundown of what happens here,” Younghoon says, pointing towards his own cue of when he begins speaking. “This is the moment the lead realises what he should’ve done all along, and decides to take a chance. I don’t wanna spoil anything that you don’t know but this is the game changer.” And Kevin feels the anticipation run wild. This is a preview of what’s to come and it’s all too exciting.</p><p>“Got it,” he says, a sudden adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Let the show begin.”</p><p>And the flip switches. Suddenly, the atmosphere becomes heavy and the air is so cold, he can feel electric kisses on his skin. </p><p>Younghoon’s gaze is calculating, growing more intense by the second, and for a moment, Kevin wonders if he can hear his heart pound against his ribcage like a wild beast wanting to escape. Kevin tries to will his heart to slow down, it’s not good for him to let his thoughts stray into preposterous ideas.</p><p>Because it means nothing.</p><p>He needs to remind himself that this means absolutely nothing. They’re just practicing his lines for his drama and nothing more. </p><p>“It’s different with you.”</p><p>“That’s not right…” Kevin frowns, scanning through the script again. “I can’t find the line in here.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Younghoon asks, breaking character. “It should be there.”</p><p>“Yeah, this is supposed to be your cue to leave.”</p><p>The taller man moves closer to him, bumping their knees together. Kevin tries not to flinch as Younghoon looks over his shoulder to check. It doesn’t help that he could feel his hot breath near his neck.</p><p>“Huh, that’s weird.”</p><p>“Maybe I just missed it,” Kevin says, fingers curling the edge of the page once more. “I’m sorry. I’ll skim the pages quickly and I’ll get back to you.”</p><p>It doesn’t deter Younghoon, his hand grasping Kevin’s to stop him from flipping the pages furiously. “It’s okay, I remember my lines. Just listen.”</p><p>“Alright,” he mutters, guilt creeping up on him. </p><p>Younghoon sends him a soft smile, and Kevin returns it weakly.</p><p>“It’s different with you,” he repeats, squeezing Kevin’s hand lightly. Vaguely, he wonders if there’s truth to his words. “With you, I feel free. With you, I can lose myself in the lines of this dialogue and pretend I’m brave enough to tell you—”</p><p>Younghoon pauses, and he feels his heartbeat skip in anticipation. Kevin might not have memorised Younghoon’s script but he’s read it far too often to know these are <em> not </em> his lines.</p><p>“—to tell you I like you, Kevin.”</p><p>What. The. Hell?</p><p>He likes him? Kim Younghoon likes him. Kim Younghoon likes Kevin. Kevin Moon. <em> Him. </em></p><p>Oh my God.</p><p>Looking at his roommate, his friend for years, his crush and practically everything he ever wanted—he sees the pink tint spreading over the older’s cheeks, with a timid smile playing on his lips. And he feels his chest constrict.</p><p>Kevin has never been one to hesitate, he can’t pinpoint why that is exactly, but he blames it on Younghoon. It’s his fault. It’s <em> always </em> his fault. And it’s because of Younghoon that Kevin finds himself on his lap, kissing the daylights out of the older man.</p><p>Pulling away to breathe, he whispers shakily. “You’re a complete menace.”</p><p>The older man lets out a boyish giggle, looking just as disheveled as himself. He’s stunning like this. Under the dim lights, it seems to emphasize the beauty in his features, and Kevin takes a moment to appreciate him looking so beautiful and pliant below him. </p><p>He’s distracted from his thoughts as his shirt gets tugged, and all he can feel is the soft and <em> God,</em> his lips are so <em> plush </em> against his.</p><p>He feels warm, warm, <em> warm.</em> And the warmth spreads through his body, all the way to his fingertips that it burns delightfully. Kevin likes him. He likes him so <em> so </em>much. He would love to stay like this forever, heat shared in the spaces between them, but his position strains his neck and it hurts.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says, the word fading into the quiet night. Sheepishly, he brings his hand to rub at the kink in his neck. “It was beginning to feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>Almost subconsciously, Younghoon replaces his hands with his own fingers, letting them work his magic. His other hand wraps around Kevin’s waist, holding him steady. Immediately, Kevin melts into his arms, appreciating the gentle press of his fingers into his knots.</p><p>This isn’t an unusual occurrence between them.</p><p>It’s happened way too often for him to consider Younghoon’s hugs rare. However, it is a national treasure and only he has access to it. And he’d like to keep it that way.</p><p>“Will you please go to bed now?” Kevin says softly, in between kisses he presses into the older’s jaw. He can’t tell if the sigh Younghoon lets out is one of pleasure or exasperation.</p><p>“Is this your way of seducing me into regulating my sleeping schedule?”</p><p>“Is it working?” Kevin raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>He crawls off his lap and stands up, offering his hand for Younghoon to take. Which he does, and it makes his heart flip in his chest. Hand in hand, he guides him to bed and leaves him to settle in as he goes to switch off the lights.</p><p>Halfway through the door, Kevin hears Younghoon mumble into his sheets, and strains to catch his words.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can you sleep with me?”</p><p>Silence washes over them, and Kevin can’t help but stare at Younghoon burn red as he processes what he actually said. In any other circumstance, it would have been a completely innocent request, but Younghoon, with his lips bruised red and messy hair that Kevin can’t help but wonder if his hands are stained with streaks of black from running his hands through the older’s hair. It makes for an image that sends his blood rushing downwards.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Younghoon flushes, hiding his face under the pillow. “Pretend I didn’t just say that.”</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I don’t want to, though?” he says, feeling the bed dip as he put his weight onto the mattress. Out of pure pettiness, he swings his arms just as Younghoon did earlier, over his figure so he could spoon him properly.</p><p>“I’ll make you.”</p><p>“<em>Oh?</em>” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“I hate you so much,” Younghoon says, exasperated. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>“You just said you liked me, though?”</p><p>“Nope, think you’re mistaken. That did <em> not </em> happen, not at all. It didn’t happen because you never continued your lines.”</p><p>Kevin stares at him confused. “My lines?”</p><p>“Yeah, didn’t you have something to say?”</p><p>“Uh, no?”</p><p>“Nevermind.” Younghoon sighs, rolling over and facing away from him and he can’t help but feel bad for not following what he’s trying to get at. Figures, his mind is useless at connecting the dots but he’s pretty sure Younghoon went off-script…</p><p>Unless that’s the whole point.</p><p>God,he’s so <em> stupid.</em></p><p>I like you, Kevin. I like you. <em> I like you. </em></p><p>And he never said it back. Sure, he kissed the life out of the older man but he didn’t actually affirm his feelings.</p><p>Hoping he’s right, and he’s not simply pulling shit out of his ass, Kevin kisses his cheek and watches in delight as Younghoon’s eyes fly open in shock. His ears colour red and he giggles, taking the opportunity to whisper, “I like you too, hyung.”</p><p>A smile tugs at the older’s lips, and he attacks him in a tight embrace.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is actually happening.”</p><p>“Hm, what is?”</p><p>Younghoon pulls his head back so he could look at Kevin properly. “This. You. I can’t believe you like me.”</p><p>“<em>You </em> can’t believe it. Hello? Hyung, you’re joking. You must be.”</p><p>“I’m really not, though. Did Jacob never tell you?”</p><p>“Jacob, you mean my best friend since childhood, my partner in crime and no offense, but practically my soulmate, Jacob?” Kevin says, almost hysterical. He didn’t say anything to him. He can’t remember a single moment where Jacob ever told him that Kim Younghoon likes him. And if he did… Well, Kevin didn’t notice. “You mean he knew?”</p><p>“Okay, first of all, yes. It’s that Jacob. Which other Jacob do we even know? And second, also yes. I’m surprised he never told you despite being your—” he bends his index and middle finger to indicate quotation marks—“soulmate.”</p><p>“Okay, damn. Don’t be so salty, I was just making sure.”</p><p>“I was kidding, I don’t actually mind. In fact, Jacob was the first person to know about me liking you.”</p><p>He’s going to hunt Jacob down.</p><p>This man knew about his crush and didn’t have the decency to tell him that Younghoon reciprocated his feelings. Talk about being a good friend…</p><p>“Binnie,”— Kevin likes hearing him call him in that way, soft and so, so fondly— “I know I said I was surprised he didn’t tell you but it’s not his fault. I told him not to say a word.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Remember when Jacob ditched us to go on a date with Jaehyun?”</p><p>He does. He remembers it so very clearly. It was meant to be a small gathering for them after their finals but a certain someone decided that he would have way more fun with his boyfriend than spending time with his best friends. His excuse? He’s going on a trip with his favorite rocket ship.</p><p>That reference might just be an innuendo, but he’d honestly rather not think about it. Whoever said Jacob’s an angel has been deceived and only <em> he </em> knows the truth.</p><p>But that day, he was left all alone to deal with Younghoon. And mind you, this happened prior to them living together (which is an entirely nother chapter that involved too much feelings on his part). In that time and space, in Younghoon’s living room— the older tried his best to make him comfortable.</p><p>He thinks it might be the turning point in their friendship. Soon after, they’d hang out more often and not that Jacob minds, it would exclude him out of their little not-dates (says, Kevin).</p><p>“Uhuh, and what about it?” he tilts his head curiously, waiting for Younghoon to continue his story. He can’t help but feel nervous seeing Younghoon all hesitant and timid.</p><p>“Well, I may or may not have told him to leave us be…”</p><p>“Wh– Mind repeating that again?” he says, looking at him incredulously.</p><p>“Okay, hear me out. So basically… I don’t know what to tell you, to be honest. It just happened. He found out because apparently I was shooting hearts out of my eyes, and I made a joke about him leaving us for Jaehyun and he <em> actually did it? </em> It wasn’t intentional! I swear it wasn’t but I’m glad it happ—”</p><p>Kevin doesn’t get to hear the rest of his sentence. Because Kim Younghoon talks in pout, and Kevin Moon is a Disaster Gay who just found out the love of his life likes him back— and in that situation, Kevin does the only rational thing he can think of, which is to kiss him shut.</p><p>And boy, does he like kissing him.</p><p>Younghoon cradles his face tentatively, angling him properly so their lips could move in tandem. Kevin squeaks a moan as Younghoon bites his bottom lip softly, swallowing the sound.</p><p>Sharing lazy kisses, bodies covered by soft sheets, he could honestly take this further if Younghoon wanted to. But the man really does need to sleep, and Kevin won’t let him stay up any later than he already is.</p><p>He pulls away, breathless. “Goodnight, hyung.”</p><p>And Younghoon, sweet and kind Younghoon with his sunshine smile and stars for eyes, whispers back. “G’night, Binnie. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>In the comforting silence that blankets over them, Kevin thinks of how ethereal he looks in this moment. In his arms, dark hair splayed against cotton white pillows— Kevin feels entirely too lucky.</p><p>He still can’t sleep. Kevin has never had it easy when it comes to sleep. But with moonlight emitting a serene glow around them, he wonders if he’s dreaming.</p><p>If so, then it might be the best dream he’s ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>